Sulak Bonecall
Sulak Bonecall is a necromancer and member of the Grip of Damnation, but he had not always been one. He was once an aspiring mage by the name of Nolan Whiteley, seeking to unravel the mysteries of the arcane, but his ambitions were misguided. In time Nolan would turn to a dark path and become a valuable asset to the Undead Scourge, bolstering its armies and creating unholy monstrosities that would bring the undead closer to their goal, but following the Fall of the Lich King he went into hiding and became independent. Despite his situation he continued his work and delved deeper into the arts of necromancy, furthering his knowledge in the process and garnering the attention of a powerful individual. He would later be approached by the death knight Malleus, the leader of an organization known as the Grip of Damnation who offered him a place within where he could continue his research and benefit the Scourge. It was not long before Sulak, alongside Malleus came to be the very foundation of the organization, an invaluable element in its goals. Biography Early Life Nolan Whiteley was born some time during the Second War to a humble family that once lived in the city of Stormwind, however the ensuing arrival of the Orcish Horde forced them to flee to Lordaeron alongside Anduin Lothar and the rest of the survivors during the First War. They remained in Lordaeron's capital up until the end of the Second War, giving birth to Nolan and remaining unharmed throughout. They would eventually return to Stormwind and regain their former home where Nolan would spend his early childhood. During the beginning years of their return Nolan had already attained an infamy to his name born of mischief and intense curiosity, things that would change his life completely. Student of the Arcane A few years later Nolan would set out of his home to follow his dreams, and he did not need to travel far. His path took him to the nearby Mage's Quarter that housed the Wizard's Sanctum, a school of magic for those that wished to study the arts of the arcane. Time had passed and although Nolan met many students such as himself, that would be all he did. Days that should have passed in the pursuit of knowledge were spent in disobedience which the senior mages took notice of. It was at their suggestion of a different vocation that Nolan became enraged and decided to leave the city in order to find a quicker path to knowledge and power, taking with him several tomes from the library. Countless hours on the road later Nolan found himself inquiring travelers of local schools that taught magic, and it was by pure chance that an answer presented itself. Many of those he had asked would shake their head or suggest Dalaran or Stormwind for such purposes, but one individual offered just what he desired; a school of power that could only be obtained by those who sought it, those that were ready to make a sacrifice. Disciple of the Damned Upon arrival Nolan found himself paralyzed with fear by what he had seen, halls filled with pale complexions and fiends that walked among the living, abominations of flesh and bone forged in this school of forbidden magic. Nolan's urge to turn around and escape was cut short as the doors shut behind him, leaving him trapped and lost. The following weeks would pass in pure terror for the lost mage, and with each day his sanity took a stride in a different direction, he was a broken man, a perversion of himself. Years had gone by since Nolan disappeared, there was no word of him and he was no more. Sulak Bonecall had taken his place, and it was not long before others recognized his talent, he would become a promising practitioner of necromancy, and his ascent proved both cunning and ruthless. All that sought to replace him were later inducted into the Undead Scourge as mindless minions. Sulak's efforts were known to have brought developments in necromancy that inevitably aided the growing army of the Lich King, and earned him the reputation of a powerful practitioner of the art. The Fall All that Sulak had achieved made little difference when the Argent Crusade stormed the Icecrown Citadel and defeated the King of the Dead, but such a change had only inspired Sulak to accomplish more, he would retreat where others could not find him and continue his work for the scourge. Months would pass and the Undead Scourge was a threat long gone to the world, the Horde and Alliance having resumed their wars against each other. It had been a grim stage for a necromancer on the run, he would encounter many threats during his independence and no amount of hiding would aid him. It wasn't long however, until Sulak found his way into service once more, the scourge lived on despite the fact it was a shell of it's former itself, the death knight Malleus had approached him and offered him a place within an organization that emerged after the Fall of the Lich King. Known as the Grip of Damnation, it sought to restore the Undead Scourge to what it once was. Sulak would soon find himself occupied once again, and responsible for the rapid growth of the remnant faction. Category:Characters